Chocolate is the Symbol of Love
by RazorClaws
Summary: One morning, Sawako finds Kazehaya's behaviour to be a little weird, when he suddenly leans into her!


**Another one-shot. And no, I haven't forgotten my other stories, actually I'm currently working on a chapter for my EdHina fic, so everyone who is reading that story, you have something to look forward to! And I'm even trying to make this chapter long. :D**

**Okay, so why I made this one-shot, is because I felt there wasn't enough for Kimi ni Todoke. I only found one on this site, and it was in Spanish. I felt we needed some English ones, too. So this is my first one-shot for Kimi ni Todoke! Enjoy, and please review, if you have time! If not, then just forget it! :]**

* * *

  
Kuronuma Sawako, 15, was walking down the hallway as always. She got a few frightened stares, but she didn't really noticed. All that mattered today was to see Yano and Yoshida. She still hadn't got the courage to call them by their first names, but she tried and that was all that mattered.

Slowly she opened the door to her classroom and got surprised to see no one in there. Normally, the class would be almost filled by this time, but today there was nobody in sight. Sawako walked to her seat beside the window and sat down. Quietly, she took her book about Japanese ghost stories out of her bag and read in silence.

It was some interesting stories. She didn't see Kazehaya coming in the door, until he bumped down beside her and said: "Kuronuma, ohayo!" Sawako looked up and met his gaze. His eyes were always so warm and friendly, and they matched so beautifully with his smile. In general was everything about Kazehaya perfect. Sawako had learned to deal with her feelings for him and finally understood, that is was love.

"O-ohayo..." She was still at little nervous around him, but she guessed it was natural, when you liked the person. He smiled at her once more, this time even brighter. She remembered Yano's cheering words. _"When you're alone with Kazehaya-kun, just tell him what you feel." _She felt the opportunity was now. She maybe didn't get another chance.

"K-Kazehaya-kun, ano..." He looked directly in her eyes, and she felt her heart skipped a beat. She had never imagined this day coming. This day where she finally would tell her feelings to him. It felt very scary now, that she actually was in situation. When she had been at home and practiced it was a lot easier, but maybe it was because this was the real Kazehaya, and not some doll, who was supposed to be him.

"What is it, Kuronuma?" he asked, continuing staring at her with those beautiful eyes. She felt very nervous now. "I-I just wanted to tell you something... Really important..." She played a little with her fingers in a nervous way. It seemed Kazehaya noticed, because suddenly his hands had taken hers. "Please stop that Kuronuma, it's making me get a headache. Just tell me, what you wanted to tell."

Her breath was caught in her throat and she couldn't get any words out, even if she wanted to. She just had to watch, while Kazehaya stood up and walked the short way to her seat, and she felt her whole body stopped reacting, when he slowly leaned in over her. Suddenly, the doors opened, and a lot of people stumbled into the classroom. Kazehaya almost jumped back in his seat, quickly releasing her hands.

Yano and Yoshida was coming, too. "Ohayo Sadako," they said at once. In the Japanese lesson, all Sawako could think about was that morning. What was Kazehaya doing, leaning over her so suddenly? Was it normal for friends to do that? Or... She clapped her hand in front of her mouth. Maybe he had discovered her feelings! Slowly she turned her head around to look at him.

He was sitting nicely in his seat, paying attention to the blackboard. He had never done that before. She watched him, as he wrote down some notes. When he was done, he turned his gaze at her, and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She just saw his cheeks getting a light red color, because almost immediately he turned his head around. There was something wrong. Kazehaya had never turned away before, expect for that time, when he and Pin stared at her. She felt her cheeks become even hotter.

* * *

In the break, Yano turned her chair so she was sitting in front of Sawako. "Sadako, have you asked Kazehaya yet?" Sawako looked at her with big eyes. "I-I'm sorry Yano-san! I couldn't bring myself to do it in the morning..." Yano and Yoshida stared at her wide eyed. Yoshida even stopped drinking her chocolate milk. Yano almost stood up and smashed a hand in her table. "In the morning?! Did you almost confess in the morning?!" Sawako nodded and looked in her bag. "I was planning on giving him this and then maybe tell him my feelings..."

On table in front of them laid a chocolate bar. Yano stared at it and Yoshida was almost crying. "So beautiful Sadako!" she screamed and whipped her eyes. Yano took the bar and looked at it. "And it's some of the expensive chocolate, too..." Sawako took the bar and placed it at Kazehaya's table. Then she stood up. "Please tell him, this is from me." She then walked out of the door.

Yano and Yoshida continued to stare at the door, even when she had left. Yano then turned her eyes to look at Yoshida. "Don't you think Sadako spoils Kazehaya very much?" Yoshida shrugged. "Maybe she does... I just hope that Kazehaya remembers to say thanks." Just when they talked about him, Kazehaya entered the class room. He walked to his table and stared at the chocolate bar.

"Who the hell placed it there?" he asked and looked at Yoshida and Yano. Yano was quick to answer. "It was Sadako." Kazehaya blinked twice before realizing the answer. "Kuronuma? Why?" He was very confused. Sawako had already given him so many things for saying thank you, but right now he didn't know, what she had to thank for.

"Go ask her yourself. You might get an answer other than "thank you" this time." Yano said, winking. Kazehaya took the chocolate bar, then nodded at Yano and ran out the door. Yoshida looked at Yano. "Are you sure, this was a good idea?" Yano just smiled. "Well, we'll see."

* * *

Sawako was just out watering the flowers. She wondered how Kazehaya would respond to her chocolate. Would he be happy? Or maybe angry? She hoped it was the first of course. As she thought this, she didn't notice him sneaking up behind her. It was first when he grabbed her waist, she became scared and kicked and hit in the air. "L-let me go!" "Easy Kuronuma, it's me!"

She turned her head around to see Kazehaya's face, not over a few inches from her. He was holding the chocolate in front of her face. She blushed again and thought about his arm around her waist. No one had ever held her that closely before. "What's with this chocolate Kuronuma? Yano-san said, it was you, who placed it there. Why?"

Sawako pulled away from him, just to turn around and looked him directly in the eyes. "I gave you chocolate because... you see... because I wanted to tell Kazehaya-kun something..." Kazehaya scratched the back of his head. "You said that in the morning, too, but I never got an answer." Sawako almost flew at him, grabbing his arms. "G-g-gomen nasai Kazehaya-kun, I wanted to tell you, that I like you, but I never..." She was interrupted by Kazehaya. "Repeat the last part again." She looked at him again, as if not knowing what he was talking about. "That... I-I like you?" Suddenly, out of the blue, Kazehaya pulled her into a hug. A very warm, friendly hug. She felt like her heart was going to explode out of happiness. She had never received such a hug in her entire life! "I'm so happy..." She could hear Kazehaya murmur to himself. He pulled away and looked in her eyes, this time smiling happily. "I'm very happy Kuronuma."

Then he leaned over her, just like this morning. She wandered was this was all about, but when she felt his lips pressing against hers, she knew what is was about. She felt herself go numb. This sweet feeling spreading inside her, while he continued to kiss her in such a passionate way. He pulled away again, smiling to her. Small tears formed in her eyes, and when Kazehaya pulled her into another hug, she gladly returned it. "I love you, too, Kuronuma Sawako."

**

* * *

  
Thank you very much if you went all down to here! I really appreciate you reading the story, even if you didn't like it. So please, help spreading the Kimi ni Todoke love with writing a lot of stories about the manga! :D**

**If you have time, I would appreciate a review, but if not, it's okay. But please, no flames. Critique is more than welcomed. But no flames. It's a no go!**


End file.
